


Why You Should Not Be A Death Eater?

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Misc. - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: Harry and his loves, show why you should not be a Death Eater!  A one-shot series that anyone can expand.  I might or might not go anywhere with these!  Most brought from my stories on https://www.fanfiction.net others from my 120 page book of story ideas.  A series of one to three page stories, that you can use as you wish.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, nothing, probably not even these plots! A series of one thousand to five thousand word shorts. Be my guest to take any of them and make your own story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a number of one to two page ideas for stories. Take and use as you like!

Firenze had finished his part. Only having his right as his left was gone. The massive scars along side left side. The curse had almost killed him. Shadow the unspeakable finished his part. There was little left of one off the greatest researchers the unspeakables ever had.

The bushy haired girl, brightest witch of her generation finished her part of this last triangle of runes. Three triangles of runes. Each corner touching a corner of another. The backs on the circle of the blood runic array. She never would have found it, if not for him. The one she owes her and her parents lives to, multiple times.

Winky completes the outer circle. She contemplates that if this did not work, the Evil-One would win, as they would all be dead. She understands, popping into the inner circle. This is the only way to bring all the bad ones down. All of them would die with them. Five of them giving their lives to kill the thousand odd Deathyones and the Evil-One.

Harrison 'Harry' James Potter was laid out in the center circle. The runes covered his entire body, even his head. His internal fight with the Evil-One was keeping his body from moving. His hair had grown back, but only where the blood ink for the runes was not.

He was battling Riddle in his mind. He could win in his mind easily. His objective was to keep Tommy busy fighting him in his mind, until it was to late! He wished they had known this ritual back in the beginning of the 'first' war of blood. They could have used him right after he was born. All the lives they could have saved.

He was wishing so hard to have saved everyone that died by the Death Eaters and Tommy's hands, as well as direction, that he missed Firenze slitting his throat in sacrifice to the ritual, wishing his herd was alive. He missed the unspeakable known as Shadow slit his own, as he cried for his wife Pandora Selene and his daughter Luna.

He feels something as his no longer lovely bushy haired girl slits her throat, wishing that her Harry and her had been able to live happily ever after. Her wish showed all their friends alive and happy. The two traitors, Tommy and his other followers in the lowest pits of Hell.

Winky prepares and slits her throat so her blood activates the outer circle. She also stabs Her master through the heart with the sword of Godric, the sword of Light, the sword of Avalon and her King. Harry Potter, once known as Ar of Tur, head of Camelot as well as numerous other Heros down the ages.

The Eternal Hero gives his soul to correct what is wrong with this dying world. His last wish is that his Love and all those others, had not died. He was tired of all his lives not seeming to have made a difference, as Evil seems to be Eternal and always destroying what is good.

Time stops, the Fates or the Goddess, or the Entity known as the Supreme being shows Harry what would have happened each time, if Evil had not happened. Each civilisation would have become worse. Slowly each would have grown and destroyed the Earth, the Cradle of Life! Each Era had groups leaving the Earth to other places. Dimensions, Planets, or Alternate Realities, thus spreading out life. Creating more centers of life.

But She looks at her Eternal Hero, comprehending that he deserves a vacation. She sees various futures if she changes heroes at this point. The side kick hero... Hmmm... She asks if he would replace Harry in the coming conflicts down the ages? Ron Weasley jumps at the chance. His personality had started to become jealous of the Eternal Hero. She realises that she had made an error, not reviewing everything. Her creations must have a chance to smell the roses once in a while.

She makes another reality, as this one would no longer work as the main one. She thinks though, that she could use this one as an alternate vacation point for the others in the other universes that have become her Eternal Heros. If she did this here and left him alone alive there, it would work. So mote it be, as I will it!

Time restarted. The fives lives and one soul drew Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. known as Lord Voldemort to the great beyond. Tom fought it drawing the magic, life, and souls of his Death Eaters with him to try to stop it. Tom felt he almost had enough, he drew in all those that had pledged themselves to his service without taking his mark. I.E. his spy's and assassins. His saboteurs lives and magic was taken threw the small mark on their heels, but was almost enough. In desperation he drew his concubines life, magic, and soul, as well as her slaves. The Dementors screamed though they could make no noise, as their Queen Ginerva Molly Weasley died.

In desperation one Dementor grabbed the newest general of the King, Ronald Bilious Weasley, sister of the queen' soul. It was still not enough. Magic grew throughout the Earth. Gaia was born, those killed by the Death Eaters started springing from the earth. All non magicals became squibs. Finally those that the elves called the Evil-One, rose from the ground. Goblins and Elves, became more what they once were. Slave bonds resolved. Love and Soul bonds grew. Love bonds could be individual or groups. Soul bonds were of two individuals.

She looked and saw that Firenze, Winky, and Xeno were back with their loved ones. She contemplated the bushy haired girl and her Soul/Love bond. Time stopped again as she watched the new main reality, as the Dementor did not catch Ron and so the evil ones died, the good ones did not come back, and her new Eternal warrior understood the pain of the always Hero. He was trumpeted as the Hero for killing the dark one, he-who-should-not-be-spoken-of. It was bittersweet. He now understood what Harry meant. It was Lily not Harry who was the Hero. It was bitter, to be worshipped for something he did not do. The new circle had started.

She changed the elves to be more Tolkenish, the Centaurs to be more Xanithish, you get the idea, all became more pure, nice, and good. The squib humans more tied to Gaia. She then talked with Hermione Jane Granger, as her Soul bond was fully functional. Hermione agreed as her and her Eternal Love, Harry, just Harry became the Royals of the world.

Hermione, High Priestess of Gaia and The Lord and Master of Death, Harry. But Harry and Hermione had all the family and friends that died, because of the wars, back. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Neville, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Tracey, and Daphne, as well as her sister are all back. Sirius's Marlene, etc. everyone who died. And they lived happily ever after. Of course Harry and Hermione are the Eternal Lovers.

The End!


	2. AN AU: Albus Screwed Up, Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This might be a two part-er, but right now, just don't have time to finish it! WARNING THIS ONE IS VERY DARK AND HAS VERY BAD LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND IMPLIED EVERYTHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when five year old Harry, meets Nymphadora and Fenrir. Oi is me! Albus's interfering in Lily's ritual, changes everything.  
> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. Also names from other fandoms, like X-files and L.K. Hamilton's universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.
> 
> The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.
> 
> This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I only created the story and the OC characters.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.
> 
> I am grateful to Ms. Rowling for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist.
> 
> This is just a little file that's been floating around on my hard drive for a year or so now. It hasn't gotten bigger so I thought I'd post it and see what people think of it. If you're an author and find your idea's in here it wasn't intentional on my part more a result of reading far too much fan fiction.
> 
> Please remember this is a piece of fan fiction, which in other words is a large what if. It starts in movie-canon and then is shot into orbit, so I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would, I invite you to write your own story, instead of criticising mine.
> 
> The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be a doctor or something.
> 
> It came to my notice that any idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it. Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable. Wherever deserved, I have given credit, and have otherwise tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.
> 
> Author's notes. I'm writing this for my own amusement, so it won't be very good. This story will feature plenty of OC's, OOC behaviour, well trodden Cliche filled paths and a hideously Super Harry. There will be pointless overdone smut. There will be plot-holes large enough for Jupiter. There will be bizarre theories and strange forgotten stuff. I will drop threads. This story will not contain literature. I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and ground glass. If you like it, let me know. I have a vague sort of story-line, as is made clear below.
> 
> At this point, I'd like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these cliches, but frankly; I've read so many fics that I honestly can't keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, so, if you recognise your work, consider this my thanks.

Lisa Turpin was a half-blood Cherokee. Her dad was a full blood shaman. Her mum was a Welsh witch. It was funny how their little circle was made up of different races, but all of them magical. Su of the House of Li was a magical noble house that fled the loss of the Shogunate. They had come here, to England, due to a seer telling them that they would be nobles again, but would have to find the witch and the shaman.

The new group would find the lost king. The line of Merlin and the lost line of Pendragon would have an orphan child, marked by evil, but as Arthur, always fighting for the good of man and woman. The House of Li had upheld the British nobles, but by the end of both wars, only Su, Her twin sisters, and her mum were whole. Master Li was so disabled, that he could not work. If it had not been for Charlus Potter, Lord Gryffindor. They might have starved. He set them up with a potion shop and an extremely young House Elf. They were considered vassals, but had not taken any oaths.

The elf was a Potter elf on loan to them. They found it better to live in Muggle London suburbs. The Potter heir disappeared into the clutches of House Dumbledore. The refuse of the muggleborns, half-bloods, and pure bloods took over a community outside London. The middle class neighbourhood was to their right, The upper middle class neighbourhood to their left. In back of them was a mixed lower upper class and an upper middle class neighbourhood. In front of them was the motorway and river. Their area was a mixture to others, but it was the magic keeping others thoughts away.

Greyback and his new bitch were going through the neighbourhood. He saw the twins and had his bitch infect them. It was funny to him. She used to be a Metamorphmagus, before he infected her. Now she was his enslaved, so crazy, he called her his mother-fucking-slut. She answered to that.

Take them to the base and come back immediately. She did so. They continued around the neighbourhood, until what did he see, but a black haired, seven year old, green eyed mother-fucker Potter. He accidentally said that out loud. The slut could vaguely remember that he was her something.

Greyback had a full change in broad daylight. Not something that any Were could do. She heard take him back. She followed, as Greyback, with his hatred encountered the weakened wards. He was close to dying, from bringing them down, temporarily. 

The little boy, named Harry; at number four Privet Drive, was not doing good. His mother's soul was tired. She had finally half absorbed, half contained the partial soul anchor. It was embedded into Harry's scar. The piece of wood, from the door being blown open, had embedded into his forehead. His constant screaming is why everything happened.

Her ritual would have saved Harry, but the circumstances changed when the blood flew out. Her licking it, bound them. She died and was heading for Harry, when the rebound took out the Dark Wanker. She saw the broken piece of soul, heading for Harry. She stopped it from taking him over.

She was so pissed at everyone else. The following days were why she, through Harry, almost killed Dumb-as-a-brick-dore. He bound Harry's magic, which prevented her from getting rid of the soul piece. Petunia the bitch's hitting him with the frying pan, caused his magic to break the bind. Now three days later, they are finally outside. She was trying to figure out, how to finally get rid of this little piece of shit wood in her loves head!

Suddenly claws entered Harry, the blood protections went off, the soul fragment thought it had a way to live. Greyback never stood a chance as his soul brand absorbed the Horcrux, the shock sending the body into mortal peril. The blood wards ended the new Dark wolf. But as is known, when a person dies, they defecate and try to impregnate.

The blood ward was similar to goblin steel. It absorbs what can make its parts stronger. So the werewolf seed was absorbed; but then as his mother was using the power, the mother-fucking-slut came. What was left of Lily, recognised Nymphadora. She could also tell, from the mumbling, that she thought Harry was hers.

This major mix up was from all the mumbling going on. Lily had what she called herself, go into Dora. That was the next big mistake. The-Mother-Fucking-Slut, now knew that Harry was the Mother-Fucker that would make her whole. She bit her lip, then bit Harry, mixing their blood. The wards went to full strength.

But unlike this Albus's thoughts, it was centered on the two of them. The new half mum, half insane Slut, took Harry to the base. Her new self, the bit that had infected Harry, bit her lip, and infected the twins, who were a few months younger than Harry. She then went to the fun spot and did the same to the two girls, a bit older than Harry. She could tell that they were squibs or muggleborns.

Greyback enjoyed children in all ways. Good riddance to bad rubbish. The new mother slut and her apprentice sluts, would learn to care for their Harry. The two muggle-born half crazed girls, bonded to Harry. The Li twins, Zu and Sho bonded to the mother as well as Harry. The blood wards bonded them as a pack. The base in Canada worked well. Dumbly just looked at his instruments, they showed the wards at full strength. Harry healthy. He thought finally the shrew bitch is loving the brat! Not taking a second thought, as to why.

The twins, the Mother slut, and the prodigy girls, taught each other and Harry. The ward made both muggle seeming girls magical. It was the ward, the meta blood, and the were blood. All five females became very powerful. They were doing magic with some wands at the base, but they did not need them, very often.

The power became such, among them, that the women were used to having three shapes. First the one that looked like the female mother-fucking-slut, but could minor morph into other hair, eye and skin colors. The female mother-fucking-slut (had an extra one, that looked like Harry's Mum, Lily or Nymphadora). She could also become any that the others have, but no longer any other. The second one was that they looked like little girls, Harry's age, basically what they used to look like. And the third one, they used to kill intruders, weather animal or man, Lycans, their magic infused Weres. Six werewolves, three Death Eaters, two grizzly bears, one cougar, and a goblin all were eaten. Trespassers were not liked, unless female to add to the pack of the Chosen Lord!

This led to becoming an unknown power. Any time they drank a creatures blood, they could become that creature type, at least temporarily. This led the slut mother to empty a number of vaults of the goblins. Fore unlike the others; what was left of Lily and Nymphadora could fully change into whatever they had drank or eaten. The biggest part of the power, is that as the creature died, all memories were able to be copied, including muscle memories. Between all of this, the six had wealth, power, and a hell of a lot of knowledge, thou most were not very nice. After two years of them basically staying at Harry's age, but adding a hiker and a mother and daughter camper, ignoring the boyfriend and the husband lunches!

Hermione and Lisa were both in the same league as Lily in the smarts division. Hermione was the more bookish, while Lisa the more mechanical. Sho and Zu had training in martial arts weapons for four plus years, as well as potion making. All the girls were seven to ten when taken. By using all their abilities in potions and blood magic, all six became not just Metamorphmagus, but true shape shifters. They used this to change the 36 year old mother, the twenty-one year old hiker, and the twelve year old daughter into only part way crazy pack members. The sluts loved playing with Harry, the three slut mothers (Lily/Nym, the Angis hiker, and the rebecca mother) were beginning to want Harry's children. A strange owl came with six letters to Salem Academy. The main mother-fucking-slut thought it was strange.

This happened when their default selves, changed to Hermione's age. Salem started their school on October first, not September first, so eleven as of then. They laughed at the letters, but then when they all aged, to get away from the child hormones, they realised, that they could get more sluts and slut mothers to increase the pack.

By the following summer, the magical world of eastern America was very much different. By infecting squibs, which were not banished or killed like in Europe. The Family was no longer called the pack. It had increased in size to twenty three. They had seen all three godfather movies. Eliminated over one hundred dark wizards, taken their vaults, items etcetera, as well as their knowledge. It was strange, but for all the evil knowledge, the Family came first! Pu-ft for doing evil, family fun was the thing. Protect the family at all cost!

The American FBI/Marshal's office was stumped. Almost every member (98%) on their naughty list east of the mountains, (can't call them criminals without evidence, can we), were missing or dead! The other 2% had fled the east coast. They were looking for what they figured, was a new criminal organisation. Back in Scotland, Minerva was writing the letters, when she saw Harry's address. Salem Academy, Hawk House, USA.

After she woke up, when Flippy doused her with water, she dried herself and hurried to the head Dummy. This led to a bevy of questions. Especially when number four had no wards on it. The head mugwump then went to the goblins, finding out he was not Harry's magical guardian. Sirius is, which meant that he could not have betrayed the Potters.

By the time he got Sirius out and went to get Harry, Salem had let out for the summer! The ICW put some pressure on the United Mage Council of America. They assigned Dr. Dana Scully to go with them to find Harry Potter. Head of the American bureau, William (Bill) Mulder was having a revelation, a fantastic epiphany. Harry Potter was going to Salem this last year. Over the last three years, almost every dirty evil doer had died or gone missing. What if, whoever was in charge of him, was knocking them off to protect Harry.

His eureka moment suddenly came to a crashing halt. He sent his Patronus to Dana. He did not know who was in the great Albus bumfuck Dumbledore's party, but he feared for Dana. A little while earlier (really, three hours), the party had set off several security wards. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, "Bill" Weasley, "Mad-Eye" Moody, Dana Scully, and a new trainee, Anita Blake were looking at the wards surrounding what looked like a viking longhouse! The Den extended several stories underground. After all they had knowledge from several goblins and numerous wizards, witches, etc.

Bill was saying that these blood wards would take at least a day, minimum to bring down, possibly up to a week. Dana asked if he could tell who set up these illegal wards. Albus said it's not important, but Bill had checked. "What the fuck, they have your signature as well as someone else's, Headmaster. This set up some arguing and Dumb-as-a-door had pulled his Elder wand, ready to obliviate everyone. Moody said, yes everyone get your wands ready, we are surrounded by over twenty wolves and three more coming out of the building. Remus sniffed and said they smell strange, not like werewolves or wolves.

Anita and Dana separated a bit from the British group. Dana said lets go get backup. Anita a new trainee marshal, witch and animator, exclaimed there are anti movement wards up. That is when a women said, you entered freely into our wards, so you cannot leave without permission.

Mad-eye was very worried. Lily Potter, James Potter and the missing child of Andromeda were standing inside the inner wards, where a second ago, he knew three wolves were. The twenty somethings were now people. He said quite quietly, they are all magical. The Lily said "Yes we are, you have invaded our territory, without permission. That means you are trespassing and are invaders.


	3. Ginny: A Diary Can Hurt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Ginny during her first year, as the diary planned on taking over Harry's body and wanted a new Bellatrix. Canon never told about what was happening from her or the diary's point of view. Canon was what happened when the dairy understood it could not take over Harry's body. The mind sequence told the diary that it could not take over Harry, ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry was not happy with Albus, any teacher, or Mrs. Weasley. He talked to Mr Weasley and paid for a mind healer! He won by saying it would help his, Hermione's, and Ron's guilt of not seeing what was going on with her.

Subject: Ginevra Molly Weasley Known as Ginny.  
Age: Twelve.  
Height" Five foot one inch.  
Weight: 89 Pounds. Almost anorexic.  
Magical Core: 212 Almost 25% higher than average for her age.

Subject has some slight sociopathic tendencies, with a complete submissive attitude toward her 'Savior'. She feels extreme emotion to him and what he wants. Holds complete disregard for normal behaviour, outside of her Savior.

Subject would likely have become a full socio-psychopath with her entire world revolving around Harry Potter; her Savior, if said boy had not somehow broken the possession. Must find out more...

Her mental processes are scarred. Subject's fractured mind has been halted from deteriorating, but to heal the fractures, it will most likely lead to her being a devoted 'dog' to Harry. I feel this would be extremely detrimental, if it was not the-boy-who-lived!

Subject's fantasies have her role as a dog, carpet, ex tetra; but I am fairly sure we have a chance to make her a part of society, without her being his dog. Her fantasised role beside him, shifts based on her Savior's emotional state; as she wants what is best for him.

Subject's sense of ID is still centered on her Savior and all tests suggest this cannot be changed without literally mind wiping and then reprogramming the Subject.

The Subject's mother has denied us the possibility to do so. The signs are that someone had tried to do so, possibly the possessing spirit. If it was someone trained in mind magics, doing it for their own gains. This would cause the Subject to lose all ability to adapt.

This has caused us to decide to not reprogram the Subject, but to finish it in a way. The Subject can adapt as she gets older and ages, doing it this way. I am not happy with this, as I feel the Subjects mother is somewhat at fault for the programming of her daughter. As said, if it were anyone else, I would believe we had another Regulus Black, who killed for Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, just as he did against his sister, Bellatrix Black. As well as tortured the Longbottoms.

Ginny was contemplating weather it would be better to destroy the mind healer or just fool him. She decided that Harry would be unhappy if he died. She should be able to, as her mind was actually fractured into three pieces. The conscious mind being what the healer was seeing, her subconscious mind, he also thought he was healing; and her minion mind as she thought of herself. If she was a spy, she would be the perfect chameleon.

Her sensational advances in her studies was because she saw Harry, Savior of the world; spending time with three extremely intelligent girls that had no obvious other connections.

It was Ginny's intention to eclipse those three and become his primary female mate. If for some reason that did not work, then at least become part of group.

Even if it was to be his sex slave, his maid, his guard dog, his toy or anything else he would have her as. Knowing he would be in pain from the loss of the three girls, was the only reason her deliberation was not to kill the girls.

Even though she had contemplated it before. But meticulous, deliberate, reasoning, came to the conclusion, that he would be hurt. She had thought about potions to conjoin them with Neville and Ronald.

Only an enemy would try to ruin Harry Potter's relationships. Something she was the complete opposite off. She hopes she can be his breeding mule, cock sucker, and anal cum sleeve. Anyone and everyone was currently expendable to the little redhead except Harry Potter and his girls, of which she thought herself one.

Ginny would do anything it took to be a part of Harry's life. She knew he wanted only the best for her. He just didn't seem to realise he surpassed everyone and no one was better for her. 'Perhaps I should become an animagus like Professor McGonagall; he could pet and luv on me. I could watch from inside his house and protect him and his other girls.'

Ginny knew she was not sane, but she would do anything for her master. Harry, Savior of the universe. {Flash-Heh Heh}


	4. Lily Hates The Dark Lord Albus And His Minions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finds out that once they graduate, if they marry a pureblood Lord, they become slave baby makers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in a few words. This is just my idea, JK Rowling owns everything else, unless she leased, sold, or bartered it away! This is NOT CANON.  
> FULL DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, whoever she sells, gives, trades or barters it to. I just wished I owned them. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers, see above. Continued at end notes!

Her friend Alice and herself finally understand that pureblood Lords are usually pieces of shit. They were both told they would not become unspeakables, like they wanted, but brood mares. The marriage rings bound them as slaves to their husbands. But it was Sirius's contribution to help James, that messed up the enslavement. It was funny though, the ring, or at least a voice from the ring said sorry. Read these, it listed twelve books in her mind. The voice said it is the fault of that crazy bitch, Morgana; that Lords could enslave any one female, who has not had magic in the last three generations.

She had wanted her bastard son to be able to enslave Arthur's daughter, so he could be King.

The one Enchantment of Death. The Ritual strength and the messed Ritual of Stamina. The three Seals (Major Transfigurations) were from the ancient magics in the books. The two Spells (Major Charms) were from the ancient books and Lily changing them, after all she was the brightest witch of her generation. The one Runic Array, to set up the ultimate protection was all that was really necessary. She had read all those books. The thing is that James would have to sacrifice himself to try to save them both. If not she would have to sacrifice herself. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll hold him off!"

It seems to have worked. Her wand was tied firmly to her arm. He must not know, I'm finishing off the Runic Array, with my words. As brilliant as Lily was, she did not understand that she was invoking ancient magic and allowing the Incubus Lord to finalise the bargain with Harry. All of the things were never meant to be done together, this also messed up the Lords plans. The ancient magic of the thirteen Houses would have saved Harry by absorbing the killing curse, or Neville, if Frank had died.

The little boy, named Harry, was not doing good. Her prior Rituals and Runic Array would have saved Harry, but the circumstances changed when the blood flew out, from the blasted door. Her swallowing it, bound them in ways that were never thought possible! She died as intended, when the interacting of the Enchantment and Runic Array happened. She was heading for Harry, when the rebound took out the Dark Wanker. She saw the soul brake apart, but seemed way to small. It headed for Harry. She stopped it from taking him over.

His mother's soul was tired. She had finally half absorbed, half contained the partial soul anchor. It was embedded into Harry's scar. The sliver of wood, from the door being blown open, had embedded into his forehead. His constant screaming is why everything happened. She had set up the Enchantment of Death, As long as Harry was alive she could not permanently die. He could not be killed as long as her soul did not pass on. If done correctly they would live till they both died at his old age!

It was why the two Rituals of stamina and strength. Followed by the two charm spells, she created. The Runic Array and three Seals were backup, encase the others failed. As she is looking out his eyes, she remembers the Summer Equinox Ritual and the Samhain, one she finished just this morning! Something in the Summer one caused something to be different. She could tell and once they had a pensive to look at it, they should know what was different.

The Binding Seal like most Seals was a combination of active and passive magic. The spell was adapted from the Enchantment spells used on the Harems of Sultans. The binder had to perform the spell and bond herself to another. The acceptance was a passive magic, as the one being bound to was to be accepted by any sexual act. A baby nursing is an acceptance; for the ritual. And while sex was definitely part of the duties expected later. Lily changed it to be soul bonded, not sex bonded, at least she thought so.

The Ritual she had done with her own body, was a seal on her body with the Incubus Lord. She had bargained better than the Daemon. Daemons are not evil, just an inter-dimensional race that can only be called. They created the Veela. He had her dead body, but while her soul was put into Harry's body, it did no good. She was not happy about that, but she was not going to leave Harry alone in the world. She was right as Albus had put Harry at Petunias. The wards he used, would have had Vernon beating and maybe killing Harry, as not blood kin, as well as turning Petunia into a battered wife. She has had him going to school, while teaching him about magic. Even though Albus put a 50% block on Harry's magic, he did not comprehend the Lily having absorbed most of the Horcrux, was able to use Harry to do magic. The wards just made him only slightly abusive and neglectful.

The interaction of the Seals, Array, and her two Charms, was what changed Harry, beyond what she planned. One charm increased all magic done on him for six months, so all of them, but the Runic Array were amplified. The second caused him to react as if he was goblin steel, but only after the Array was activated; which was after she and the Horcrux sh was fighting entered him.

Harry had an Elven quality, seen from most of the movies. A slight point to the ears and eyebrows. But at seven years old, he was already five foot tall, one hundred, well muscled pounds. She enjoyed taking walks and swimming with him, watching all the females admire Harry. She was a little worried about Harry's interactions with normal people, magicals, and elves. Which was one more reason for these walks, hoping someone would end up talking with him. They were near the end of a walk, when Harry saw three girls tormenting another. What they were saying caught his attention. They were calling her a teachers pet, bookworm, friendless. Harry reacted to this, for she had told him stories of her growing up, with only Petunia, as a friend. The accidental magic that knocked the girls down, as the bushy haired, large toothed girl scrambled away, running into him; was impressive. Harry, always the gentleman, helped her up. She was open mouthed looking at my Harry. I wondered if she knew she was magical.

Harry thought his invisible friend was very nice, she told him plenty of stories about his mother and her schooling. He figured that she was some type of ghost, since he could hear her and had him show how to do some magic. But she admitted that for some reason she could not remember anything since she and her tormentors had graduated. She did say he looked very much like two of them.

Harry had not hit puberty yet. Her teaching him in his mind, about magic, had him not needing a wand. By the time he would have his letter, he would not need to speak, most spells she taught him.

The unintended consequences of the Enchantment, Runic Array, her bargain with the Lord of the Sex Daemons, he hid that he was the Veela creator. The one Ritual that was perfect, while the other one was screwed up, literally.

Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lily had spent three months going over the Spells, Seals, Runes, and Rituals. Lily had triple checked the Arithmancy. She had quadruple checked the Blood Seals and the Enchantment of Death. She went over the activation Spell for the Runic Array. The Magic circle and individual Runes to power the Ritual for her body.

Lily finishes. If Severus had not told her of the prophecy, he overheard. The time wasted. Of course she had not realised that he told her, so he could get her. It all came together with using the Peverell, Potter, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor family tomes, and research for the two spells she created.

The Summer Solstice was in two days. Tomorrow the Runic circle; During the Solstice doing the Bargain with an Incubus, it would provide the Magic for the Enchantment. 

Then as the evening sun sets the first ritual on his birthday. Then the sacrifices whenever the attack happens. James or her will die to ensure Harry lives. 

The betrothal contracts for in case it happens are at Gringotts. Which would only happen if she died after James. Selene Pandora Lovegood (nee Myrmidon) and her set it up. Sirius was laughing as they set up a contract with Harry and ALL unwed Blacks, male or female. She set up, before they drunkenly finished, that they had to be Blacks, not the children of disowned members and not wedded. 

This set up, with the will she got Sirius to make, meant no Blacks for Harry. Sirius changed this to bring Andromeda back into the family as a Black. Thus Nymphadora Arreola Tonks became Nymphadora Tonks Black.

Harry sits like the good boy he is. I had just fed him. My nipples feel abused, used, and great. No one noticed the two flies procreating, during the Ritual; on Harry, in the Runic Circle.

The first Seal, the Summer Solstice. That stupid mosquito was the only thing, making it not perfect. I did not realise, that it had sucked Harry's blood, after the mixture blood; which combined them in him, before I killed it, after biting me.

The enchantment was carved with the required runes into the seven spots on his body. Again, he did not cry out. He is such a great boy. I just love him to death. I used some of Nymphadora's blood to seal the seven runes, as she was a metamorphmagus. Exactly as the Seal required, a magical being. Everything seemed to go off perfectly. He even laughed and giggled. I would not use anything, but little Dora's, the elf Wimsey, and my blood in the mixture.

It was time for the second Seal. His first Birthday. The ritual is going exactly as made. I made myself cum, beyond belief. Harry did not cry, when I made a small cut on his penis. Then drew out semen from his balls. since he is not old enough to procreate. I used the mixture with his blood to carve out, the seven runes, that were absorbed into him. The ritual seemed to go perfect. So why was I nervous.

Months pass, Lily still looked for other ways. Selene says that something was added to the Ritual I did. It took us looking thru the Pensive, to see what my killing the Mosquito, might have done. The third and last Seal, the morning of All Hollow Eve or Samhain as it was called looked like it was perfect. No one knew the Incubus Lord was laughing. The two flies leaping off Harry. Harry killing them by clapping. So a little predone death. That eliminates the line of us dying. It changed it to giving life.

Lily was able to cowl the four arsholes into several Rituals. James impregnated several girls, now that he had an heir. With the prophecy she convinced him to sacrifice his left, then right, ball. The first Ritual on James caused all the protean tattoos to cause the owners to become sterile after one impregnation.

The Second Ritual on James, gave Harry all his charm and pheromones. The one using Sirius's right ball gave Harry all the animagus abilities and powers. Peter was to scared to not do it. His Ritual gave Harry all the instincts to act correctly to survive. I heard laughter at that time and shivered. Remus was the one I was more pissed at. He was my friend and sacrificed me to James, then helped him to get those other girls with child. 

His balls were both in a combined Ritual, this was my biggest mistake. Harry got an animal magnetism. It affected all women able to conceive to want Harry, in which ever way he wanted them. The thing is, they would not care that they got pregnant. If fertile they would let him have them, especially non-humans. This was because of his Lycanthropy. Marriage would not matter to them, they would try to have him, till pregnant! If they were married, they would think it was their spouses. That is why I think of this as my biggest mistake. The laughter in the air after this was a long time ending. He had my body to use till dead. I thought when dead, he would get it. He worked it so that I did the breeding Runic Circle, within the larger Runic Array.

End Flashback!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I could not stop what happened when Marge came, with two of her pit bulls. I was suddenly not seeing things right. Vernon was beating Petunia, while Marge was sicking her dogs on Harry. The next thing I knew, The dogs had tore out Vernon and Marge's throats. Harry had knocked the phone over and called for the bobbies, then dragged Pet into the cupboard under the stairs. He was only four. His blood got into Petunia and bonded her to him. My sister yelled out to watch out for a rabid dog pack. They killed both dogs, Harry and Petunia had to have shots. The gossip of privet drive went hogs wild. I saw Dark Lord Albus come and change many memories, so the three of us would be able to stay there. He set up additional wards to make the surrounding people be viscous to us.

What he did not know, was that the blood-ward affected everything within range of our magic. It also included the Enchantment of Death and the Rituals of the four dip shits. The Death Eaters started to have blood feuds with all marked others, as well as assassinations of unmarked. So when Tom comes back, instead of 100 or so unmarked; a little under 300 marked outside of Azkaban prison; and the thirty or so in it. There was less than fifty marked outside, only the inner circle left alive in prison and a few handfuls of unmarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much my disclaimer. I own nothing, nothing! I hear nothing, nothing! I see nothing, nothing! Thanks Sergeant Schultz for the rendition.  
> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world. I'm just borrowing. I only created the story and the OC characters. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.  
> I am grateful to JKR for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. (This is from someone else that I liked! So thank you!) If you're an author and find your ideas in here it wasn't intentional on my part more a result of reading far too much fan fiction. Please remember this is a piece of fandom, which means a large what if. So I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would; I invite you to write your own story, instead of dishing mine. The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be something.  
> It came to my notice that the idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it. Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable. Wherever deserved, I have given credit and tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.  
> This story will feature plenty OOC behaviour, well trodden Clichés, paths filled with idiots, and sometimes a Super Harry.  
> There might be pointless overdone smut. There will be plot holes large enough for the Galaxy 2 flow in. There possibly, could be, might be, bizarre theories and strange weird stuff. I will probably drop threads, then come back with a different take, though I try 2 edit and fix it. This story does not contain literature, it has fun stuff, crazy stuff, and sometimes good stuff. I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and bodies, long forgotten, so that is where Hoffa went 2. I have a vague sort of storyline, as is made clear below. The story I tell here starts with Lily and is my invention, and is not to be believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.  
> At this point, I'd like to give credit where due 2 all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I've read so many fan stories, that I honestly can't keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, that many think it is canon; so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks. Including this!  
> Again once more! I only own the original characters, species, and the actions that happen in this story. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Permission is given to use any of my story, just add where you got it from. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but expect fun from writing!  
> This story might contain sexually graphic explicit material as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you 2 read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story characters are purely fictional any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, do not promote or condone the activities described herein. I would like to thank MissAnnThropic for the above laws disclaimer. ALL CHARACTERS OF this story do not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are a few that having started my story, I shamelessly used some or part of their lines (I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.}). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) 2 form my words to flesh out my story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest 2 sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. Some of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. Some parts might be from Wiki, etc.; which I again Do not own any of. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and of the reader, so it won't be very good.


	5. Luna's Mum Tells Lily To Have Sirius Get Some Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora Selene Lovegood, a somewhat seer; when see becomes pregnant (that is why somewhat); sees that there are three books in the Black collection that will help save many! But only if Lily reads them in the next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why Harry beats both Dark Lords. Have a thought to have the Phoenix become a Humanagus, while Harry becomes a male Phoenix Animagus.
> 
> I'm a bit sick with an infection in my foot, so going to take a break. I'm very sorry!

Lily had a baby boy. He was named Harold, but they all called him Harry. He was constantly happy. June 13, 1980, Lily's friend, the closest after Alice, came to her and explained that she became pregnant last night. Lily was ecstatic and amazed that magic could tell, less than six hour later.

Pandora then told her no, they need one week. "But you just told me you became in the pudding club last night!" Pandora explained that her family are seers of a sort. That the night they become pregnant, they have a vision. Her Grandmother saw the Titanic sink with all hands. She had gotten her husband to go and strengthen the front of the ship. Fate was a bitch and had the captain turn, instead of hitting it head on.

"Okay, why are you here!" Pandora explained that she had a major vision that Harry would save millions of people, but never find love. Unless Lily had Sirius take these three books out of the Black library and Lily read them in the next three months. You will know why when the old coot you all almost worship comes to you and James; and Frank and Alice.

Lily was stunned, what had changed, Pandora or Selene as she liked to be called had always liked Albus. What of her vision had changed that. This ate at her, so she convinced Sirius that she needed those books to read. Sirius was hesitant, but since Lily knew the titles, he got them for her. Luckily he forgot about it as Harry was born the next day.

So Albus never knew what she would read, after Harold's and Neville's birth, two month's after the prophecy, three month's before he told them. Not telling that Severus had overheard part of it. He knew that they would both flee the country for a while if told the full extent of the danger. Lily tried to get all six of them to go, but for some reason* none of them did.

She read the three books on the Rituals, Seals, and bargains done with all the various races. That was the first book. The second told how to use them to the Blacks benefit. Dorea Potter nee Black was Harold's grandmother. The third book was a theory book on sacrifices to stop magic, or pervert its intended use.

She had finished the first book when Dumb-As-A-Dore came and got them to go into hiding. His mind reading did not see the other books or Pandora's visit. So she read the other two. Did the required Rituals on Samhain, Spring Equinox, Harry's fist birthday, and completed with James on Samhain, 1981.

We all know what happened that night, or do we? Sirius was Imperius Cursed by Albus, because he detected Tom in Harry's scar. He did not see, check, or anything else, as he was the greatest wizard of all and could not be wrong, mistaken, or senile. So he took down the wards on the longbottom's, as it was for the greater good. It was sad they lived insane. Again as he was the greatest wizard, he did not know the Black curse. But then did not really care as long as he could shape his weapon.

Things went as known, except that the wards were different. Only Vernon's worst qualities were enhanced, instead of all three. Harry and Dudley were friendly and tried to protect everyone from the Heathrow gang. They were Malcolm Heathrow, Dennis Heathrow, Gordon Robertson, Jason Teague, and Piers Polkiss, the spy, nark, and provider of alibis. While they make Harry and Dudley the fall guys. This lasted till age seven, when Harry was hit in the head, by Vernon, for ruining his eggs. The secret filming, that was allowed by Petunia; was transmitted to seven different places. The four closest Bobbies stations, Scotland Yard, MI5, and the secret MI7, which is the Queens magic user division. This lead to an emergency session with the queen.

Albus's little instruments caught the use of magic and witches or wizards at #4. He and Fawkes arrived, he pulled the elder wand and was stunned by five different MI7 people. The Queen was talking to a fully healed Harry and Dursley family. The effects on Vernon had gone on to long. So a divorce was set up. Fawkes was on the Queens arm, of her chair. She was petting her, when Fawkes held up her leg. Harry noticed the bracelet. Once removed Fawkes made a call, seventeen Phoenixes arrived. Since all Phoenixes are female, they finally attached to seven people after the queen bonded with Fawkes. This was the reason she lived another twenty-five plus years.

Harry bonded with a beautiful pure white one. Harry was the only male to bond with one. The two princesses had yellowish gold ones. Two witches in MI7 also received Phoenixes. The Queen was told they are trust worthy. Nobody else got one, for some strange reason. The others flashed out to females that would be needed.

* Albus Brian Dumbledore, with too many fake added names, used the Elder wand on them.


	8. The Evans From Smallville! Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Evans from Smallville were a British woman and an small town guy. They met in college as the girls parents were diplomats! They were visiting his parents in the town of Smallville. The mother and their only child Petunia were in the loo or restroom as it is called, in the colonies! Mr Evans was down by the lake and water tower, when the Meteor shower hit. One blew the tower apart, going into the leach field. The compression threw Mr. Evans into the leach field. He crawled out pretty quickly and started running towards where his wife and daughter were. Their second daughter, Lily was created that night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of crossover! T rock and creation of mutants, only!

The Evans were from Smallville. One of who fell for a British woman. He was a small town guy. They met in college as the girls parents were diplomats! They were visiting his parents in the town of Smallville. The mother and their only child Petunia were in the loo or restroom as it is called, in the colonies! 

Mr Evans was down by the lake and water tower, when the Meteor shower hit. One blew the tower apart, going into the leach field (known as shit lake). The compression threw Mr. Evans into the leach field on top of the glowing green, red, black, and white meteor stone! He crawled out pretty quickly and started running towards where his wife and daughter were, not realising he had slivers of the stone in him. Their second daughter, Lily was created that night!

The Seer of Delphi was happy, as she could see that good would prevail over evil, now that Lily was born. She shed tears for the pain and suffering of Lily's children. That could not be prevented, but she had a thought, how about the way they were brought up, if someone helped them. Hmmm. Yes that could help the younger, but... Yes it would hurt her to send her to help him, but it would work out better, in the end! Yes, time to prepare.

John Evans was a great husband and father. He loved his wife and would never cheat. He passed this to his two wife's daughters. It was told this way for a reason. He and his wife wanted a large family. The slivers had mutated John, it also affected his wife and changing his youngest daughter. After finding out that his wife could have no more children, the magic and mutations set it.

It started the night after they took out her ovaries to save her life. This lead to them going to sleep early and waking up late, after getting home. This caused Petunia to become upset with her sister. She always seemed to have to take care of her. She also saw her dad go to other peoples houses to spend the night. She loved him, but his green emerald eyes bothered her, as they were the same as Lily's. She hated that her mother never seemed to listen or care that it happened. This helped condition her, that that the head of the house could do anything and she was not to say anything contradictory! 

What was happening was that John would disappear to other parts of the world. He would woo and impregnate the various girls and women wanting children, but had no mate. They found mates right after, most were great to them, others not so much. So some children were lost to death or orphanages! He seeded one, two, or three girls only. No boys were created in the explosive magic and mutations. The mutations were very rarely physical, but if so were beauty, health, strength, or speed. 

Approximately twenty-five percent were making the girls smarter. Ten percent was giving them an allure, similar to veela or emotional control; making them good at their emotions, or causing others to have them, like feeling dread or fear! Fifty percent was dealing with the four elements. Fire, Water, Earth, and Air were varied in intensity as well as control. Some children were lost there. The close to last fourteen percent were able to do varied things, such as storms, electricity, growing plants or animals; things involving Nature. 

A very tiny part, less than one percent, could shape change into animals. Or talk to others in their home language without learning it; or to certain types of animals, like felines, canines, or snakes/reptiles.

John had one to three children every night from October thirty-first of nineteen sixty to his and his wife's deaths on July thirty-first of nineteen eighty-one. This is one more reason for Petunia's treatment of Harry, his birthday and their deaths! Their was over fifty thousand children born... I know the math does not match. Jean Evans had watched and read about the new fertility centers, called sperm banks, for over two weeks. John contributed to every one in the world, seven times, during those weeks.

The night of Halloween nineteen eighty-one, Lily's mutant abilities, manifested. Her husband was dead, she was about to die as well as her lovely child. He was monologuing like all good evils do. He started the AK when a red flash from below destroyed him. The reason he goes after Harry, is his ego, that was offended that people would say he was a nesh wimp for having a baby defeat him. Very few said this, but he heard one drunk say it while a wraith!

Peter came in and grabbed his masters money pouch and fled. Peter was actually a very Slytherin, but greedy prat. This was how he was recruited, as James and Sirius did not share the wealth and invite him to stay at Potter estates. The big thing was Dorea did not like Peter at all. So Charlus never invited him to stay over at the Potter Refuge, though he did invite him to the public estate! 

When Dumb-as-a-door persuaded James and Lily to go to his place in Godrics Hollow. Charlus and Dorea retreated to the Refuge and worried. They researched how to tell if someone was potioned, charmed, or imperioused. Something was not right with them.

Several of John's children had children young. Many poor countries did this. Ororo Munroe was a granddaughter who was stolen as a child to be a servant in an upper class British household. 

The Phoenix that caused the house to burn down, except for the slave pens in the basement, saved the babies and children. Ororo was enchanted with the Phoenix, she could understand what she wanted, but not perfectly understand her. The magical orphanage was always great to her. 

She showed her magic early and had a phoenix familiar! She was adopted by the Spinnet family. Her older sister was Alicia and her older brothers were Scott and Warren! An heir, spare, and a girl. 

This is the reason few pure bloods will adopt, she was blood adopted. It changed her white hair to a dirty blondish with black streaks. It also lightened her almost black skin tone to a very deep tan. The Dark side would never wish to pollute their blood with another's.

TIME SKIP FORWARD

She and several others were enlisted into school to teach them the basics. The Spinnets, always had their children do the primary schooling; so though pure bloods, they were raised more like half bloods! The charmed illusion allowed others to not see the Phoenix, Ororo named Lilly. 

Because of her being so Brill, she was asked to be friends with a bushy haired girl, named Hermione at school. They were both Gens, if one did not already have the info the other Gen upped the stuff easy peasy. Hermione could not understand why she felt great around Ororo and not very many others. Lilly's magic was already infusing them both.

A third and fourth girl joined them at this posh ritzy school; which only had very smart commoners (IQ above 150) and noble family children, such as the Earls Finch-Fletchley children. The third girl was called Tracey Davis and the fourth Su Li. Lilly was happy, not that she was a Phoenix, but that she now had Harry's protectors. Ororo was a natural Hufflepuff, Hermione a Ravenclaw, Tracey a Slytherin, and Su a Gryffindor.

One in each House. Her problem was that they changed by being together. Tracey was a northern girl, blonde, blue eyed. Ororo was the southern girl. Su was the eastern girl and Hermione the western thought girl. They did not understand, but felt a longing for a certain dark haired green eyed boy. They banded together, trained together, studied together, and felt they were missing their lost part, a boy that they could all sense in a certain direction.

Tracey's mum had a relative to the east of Surrey. Tracey noted the changed feeling and directions, she felt pain from the east and the group feeling from the north. The pain made her mum end the visit early. She did not see the gold thread that had popped into being from her daughter to the school in the west and also southwest of her sisters house. 

Hermione's happened when she went home, which was north of Surrey, instead of west. They took her to the hospital, a squib saw and told her that she had a soul mate that was hurt. They left with medicine and a bad thought of the healers in that hospital.

It was a few weeks later when her mother took Su to the apothecary, that it happened again. Zu Li saw the lines and sort of went barmy. She had made a blow me match with the blinkered Changs, not finalised but almost. Now she would have to apologise and eat dirt. The ancient noble house of Emperor Qin Shi Huang, let alone being the last of the Li family. (In the past they moved to Japan from China. They collected the females of many great wizards and warriors. Adding in the Shoguns family, which was the royal house!) The girls got together for a conversation about their being sick, hurt, and feeling that the missing part was close, but more west of them all.

Nine year old Hermione finally found out that magic was real. She suddenly teleported to a roof top, where she saw a black haired, poorly dressed boy. He was looking down from the roof. Hermione could hear yells of find the freak, so we can bodge him good and get to class. She opened her mouth, when the Phoenix flashed into being, grabbed her and took her back. This was the third time she had seen the phoenix. When she was delivered back, the phoenix was crying and the song was so sad, that all four of them were honking, balling, and needed many tissues to dry their eyes, faces, and mouths. This led to Hermione thinking, initially that was why she was so close and comfortable with the girls. But thinking about the boy made them talk about it. This made her realise that some type of bond had been made. They all found their cores and saw seven tenderals going out from themselves. The biggest towards ware they think the boy is. But where did the other three go?

It was Tracey who found him at the zoo. The others were immediately pulled to them. He was by himself watching a fat man; a very over weight child, their age, who looked like the spitting image of the fat man; a very skinny woman with auburn greying hair; and a rat looking boy, also their age. They were able to get his address, before the naff pig grabbed him. Yelling that it was Dudley's day and freaks don't get one. This started a kerfuffle, causing an off duty bobbie to interseed and become interested.

This pulled a small number of people to the knowledge that Lord Gryffindor, Harry Potter was found. MI which during WWII stood for Military Intelligence and was pared down after the cold war to become in reality, several different things!

MI1 was code breaking, now Cyber Warfare! MI2 and MI3 were dissolved into MI6: foreign intelligence. While. MI9 thru MI13, and MI15 thru MI19 were absorbed by both MI5 and MI6. MI5 was domestic intelligence and had gotten involved after seeing the report on a Harry Potter. MI7 was a branch of the British War Office's Directorate of Military Intelligence with responsibilities for press liaison and propaganda. MI8: Signals interception and communications security which became Space Command. MI4 did the maps and became absorbed into MI7 when things did not add up. Within MI5, MI6, and MI7 there is a group for Magic Intelligence. MI7 was the command agency for the reason it involved the Peerage, including the royal family. 

FLASHBACK NINE YEARS

Lord Gryffindor's disappearance, caused a massive man hunt in '81. No one readily looked in the non magical world. The Goblin's had also checked, but realised he was under some wards, that stooped scrying, even by them. The Goblin Liaison with MI7, said he was not dead. Time passed. The goblin that should have been checking every day, well the dragons passed him out after a few days of excreting.

END FLASHBACK

It was a mistake and bribery. So that one was found out and after questioning (torture) was also fed to the dragons. The Dursley's were let go by the bobby, but the report, finally got to MI7. That was when the shit hit the fan.


	9. The Evans From Smallville! Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squibs in MI, oh my.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Canon, squibs can see magic, just can't use wands. Hmmm Squibs in SAS then into MI. Really, who needs a wand, when you have tranq guns and magic null mithril silver bullets!

A total of seventeen different agents filtered into Harry and Dudley's school that Monday.

FLASHBACK IN HISTORY!

Yoshinaka Minamoto Asahi Shōgun was betrayed and many years later the last males were killed. The last female was married into the Li clan and renamed to protect that they were the magical royal house of both Japan and China! 

1983: The guard was all that was left of his family. He made a will leaving everything to Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. He then walked along to each cell. Cast the sterility charms, then obliviated their memories of it. The spells required three years of no repairing of the recipient, to be permanent. He did all the prisoners, his guard vow was to not kill or critically hurt them, unless there was an escape happening. The week he was off, he got Malfoy with the spells and then killed Fudge, Umbridge and himself! He left a letter saying he saw them kill a child, but had no proof, so decided to take them out. But in reality, it was the talking of the death eaters on how the others bribed them to not be found guilty!

A large number of people sent mail, packages, and cards to Harry Potter. A number left him and some to Neville what they had in their wills. The hiding of Harry and what seemed to be no help for the Longbottoms, caused manys squibs and barely magicals to try the "Muggle" world. MI 5-6-7 added almost half of them. They gave sperm to the scientists to see about the difference in magical and non magical. People were a bit upset that they never got any responses to what they sent. Dumbledore had the elves sell the items and deposit in his account any liquid assets.

The wills were different, as they had direct transfer, vault to vault. This is why the thousand galleons withdrawn every month, did not really deplete the trust vault. It did stop the vault from becoming a major asset of the bank. The goblins knew they owed the Potters, as Voldemort's spews were anti non-human.

END FLASHBACK!

The agents caught the bullying and what was assumed bribery going on. They would check everyone after with magic. Harry was about to be caught in a cul de sac, when he teleported to the roof, this caught everyone's attention, especially when the saw the young bushy haired girl and the phoenix!

Still Lord Gryffindor was found! The Dursley's family, including Marge and all of Dudley's gang were picked up for Her Majesty's pleasure!

FLASHBACK TEN AND A HALF YEARS

It was just after Samhain 1979, but before the Winter Solstice that Pandora Selene Lovegood came to her. Her, Lily, and Alice had been a Tri-ad. They never told anyone, but they did not like the stance against lesbians and bi-sexuals. They had all comprehended that they were switch hitters as far as sex was concerned. The marriage vows were not anywhere equal to the non magicals vows. Many used the old contracts to prevent line theft. They could not be with another man, unless their husband died, she became sterile, or he divorced her/contract unfulfilled. It never said anything about him not being with others. So female on female was not considered cheating, or against the vows!

James did not require the contract, though Charlus did state that James could not become Lord without their children passing blood inheritances! 


	10. The Evans From Smallville! Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the first and second part! Enjoy! Redoing the disclaimers that are for the entire works.  
> My heart is down to twenty percent use and I'm a type I diabetic, so have fun if you take any story to use. Just send me a PM so I might be able to read it, before I go on the next great adventure. I say this is finished, just to add more! I am almost finished with the antibiotics midline. I can't breathe well enough to go fifty yards without needing to sit. But the massive infection is almost gone with the foot wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer in a few words. This is just my idea, JK Rowling owns everything else, unless she leased, sold, or bartered it away! This is NOT CANON.  
> FULL DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, whoever she sells, gives, trades or barters it to. I just wished I owned them. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers, see above. I own nothing, nothing! I hear nothing, nothing! I see nothing, nothing! Thanks Sergeant Schultz for the rendition.  
> I don't plan on any of these. This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world. I'm just borrowing. I only created the story and the OC characters. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.  
> I am grateful to JKR for her wonderful stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. (This is from someone else that I liked! So thank you!) If you're an author and find your ideas in here it wasn't intentional on my part more a result of reading far too much fan fiction. Please remember this is a piece of fandom, which means a large what if. So I ask you if you find the characters acting different than canon, or in a manner, other than you think they would; I invite you to write your own story, instead of dishing mine. The works herein are for adults only. If adult situations in literature are not to your liking, against the law in your area, or against the law for you to view based on your age based on your area stop reading and go study and be something.  
> It came to my notice that the idea has been attempted countless of times, but I still wanted to try it. Also, many things are in common with other fanfics I have read, but that feels unavoidable. Wherever deserved, I have given credit and tried my level best to keep the story as original as a fanfic can be.  
> This story will feature plenty OOC behaviour, well trodden Clichés, paths filled with idiots, and sometimes a Super Harry.  
> There might be pointless overdone smut. There will be plot holes large enough for the Galaxy 2 flow in. There possibly, could be, might be, bizarre theories and strange weird stuff. I will probably drop threads, then come back with a different take, though I try 2 edit and fix it. This story does not contain literature, it has fun stuff, crazy stuff, and sometimes good stuff. I'm not just playing in JKR's sandbox. I'm mixing in concrete and bodies, long forgotten, so that is where Hoffa went 2. I have a vague sort of storyline, as is made clear below. The story I tell here starts with Lily and is my invention, and is not to be believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.  
> At this point, I'd like to give credit where due 2 all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, but frankly; I've read so many fan stories, that I honestly can't keep track of who created which bit that became so well-known in fandom, that many think it is canon; so, if you recognize your work, consider this my thanks. Including this!  
> ALL CHARACTERS OF this story do not reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. So there are a number of Authors out there I owe homage 2. Here are a few that having started my story, I shamelessly used some or part of their lines (I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before {John, Jack, James, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc.; etc.}). Thank you for the way (idea, thought, etc.) 2 form my words to flesh out my story. This is a rewrite, it has just about every description of stories in it from snuff to incest 2 sex to romance. It is what would be more real life in a fiction, fantasy, Sci-fi world. Some references to people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. Some of this story is mine! Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. Some parts might be from Wiki, etc.; which I again Do not own any of. I'm writing this for my enjoyment and of the reader, so it won't be very good.

Pandora came over saying she was now pregnant. After all the years this told Lily to listen carefully to whatever prediction was made to her sight!

Pandora said she heard a voice that she could almost place, but sounded like the unspeakables. Since Xeno was one, Lily definitely could understand the not knowing. She said that the way things were said, is why she knows she has heard the person before.

The voice seemed to be talking to a fire, so both thought it was a firecall. It said that his great granddaughter would get the title Lady Black-Potter as she was pregnant, before the boy is killed, he would create a betrothal contract, giving her family everything. My granddaughter and I will split the fortunes. It was a good thing that Sirius never made a marriage contract for Harold. Of course his mudblood wife never let James make one either. The boy must die at the Dark Lords reincarnation ritual, next year.

Lily had a bad reaction to this and needed to get them both a butterbeer. Harold Jonathan Potter was only in her belly for less than three months. Then said it was easy to kill Draco, by way of Slytherin sneakiness of Nott, wanting to be the right hand man of the Dark Lord, instead of Malfoy! Hideous laughter ensued for a second.

They both had another beer to calm down more. Even though Pandora had already heard this, she had told her husband, Xeno, what she planned to do. He agreed with her and went to work to try to find how a reincarnation ritual would happen. She told Lily the rest, but most of it would be garbage if they planned it right!

Lily knew that even though James had matured after losing his grandparents in the attack of Lord Voldemort on the wedding of his brother, he was still a bit to talkative. What was she thinking, he was worse than Hagrid after a gallon of fire whiskey.

She needed to look up betrothal contracts and talk to Sirius. It was funny, Sirius was a bragging ladies man in what he did, but could keep a secret as he never told who, unlike James! She checked the Potter Library, talked to the oldest Potter Picture, and found The Book of Gryffindor! Inside she found it contained a Prophecy: That when the Potters lose all but the last baby that is a wizard, he would rise like the Phoenix, destroying both Dark Lords, for an era of peace. It listed several things happening, that brought tears to her eyes. But then the last line came into focus, through her tears. 'Unless the non Lady Potter uses her full powers to give him extra guardian wives and breeders.'

She was shaking as she was Mrs. Potter, wife to heir Potter, but they would not be Lord and Lady Potter. She went back to the picture to ask more questions about the prophecy, betrothals, and everything else she could. Like rituals, seals, runes and runic arrays, and enchantments. This led to her using an enchantment on the Winter Solstice. The day of the ending of Winter and the start of Spring, the most magical day for birthand for enchantments. Just as Samhain was the day of the dead and rituals. The enchantment caught her and her baby, she decided to call Harry, instead of Harold.

It was minor things that could save her baby. She was already grieving for James and herself. While at Potter manor, since they were going to the refuge to have the baby. Only blood family, spouses, and bound others(concubines, slaves, and elves) could go to the refuge. Lily was the brightest witch of her generation and talked with the elves. She created a secondary backup that only the Potter elves and her knew about.

Unbeknownst to her, her heritage changed the enchantment and increased her mutant and magic abilities. Her desires increased and she was putting off pheromones, similar to a full Veela. Sirius fell to her quickly. His Black upbringing made him fathom the intricacies of the prediction. She could not tell him the prophecy as it was family magic.

But Lily underestimated Sirius to the max. He was heir Black, he now knew. He was to be Lord Black, before Harold was to be in trouble. So he went to Gringotts and made out a will, then added things to be done forthwith. As heir, he brought up a contingency clause that would bring in Andromeda and her daughter Nymphadora back into the family. Giving her, her dowry of fifty thousand galleons and the goblins to ward her property and make an escape strategy. As for Lily, it was not her cup of tea, about her boy having a girl five years older(actually as she was three months pregnant, almost six years older.) But anything to save her baby.

But as said, Sirius was a Black. The voice had said only one name, Draco Malfoy; so where was the additional children from their marriage contracts. He had a Blow Me moment; to bollocks up the works and teach his blood superiority, give his blinkered cousins a lesson.

He set it up to have another contingency, so that if he died, the dowries and contract penalties were called in. Then the marriages dissolved. The betrothal contract said all unmarried female Blacks that can bear children. The full monty for those that had already been married and had their contracts called in. He was laughing, as they had ten years from them marrying, of which three for Bella and one for Narcissa had already passed! They would be literally the equivalent of House elves to the new Lord Black, he shuddered as that meant he was dead.

This rang his bell for two other things. He convinced Lily and James to let him Blood adopt Harold, so he would have a son also. James was a bit Gobsmacked as Sirius said he would most likely not have a gaggle of tikes. He played a prank by saying that he liked guys like Remus.

They were not to tell anyone, but Sirius made James to understand that Harry must be fourteen to assume the Black title. James told Dummydore. Neither were thinking, as the age of Lordship was set by the prior Lord. James had not been told and Dumb-as-a-door was not a Lord. He was in the magical parlement due to his Merlin Cross, First Class. Lords usually allow fifteen, but others younger or older!No one knew, but Muriel Prewett had heard that her mother had been unwed, when she had her sister, which is why she was the Prewett head. She had not liked that the Weasleys had blonde and red heads, but all her nieces had only red. She had blood adopted the first two boys, just in case. They had three miscarriages before having the girl Guinevere. But in reality she was blood adopted to both of them, and had already been blood adopted by Albus.

The mutant magic mix of the enchantment caused her soul to be ejected, but she became a Phoenix, instead of dying. The killing curse separates the soul from the body, thus the body dies. When the mind dies the body does not shut down. Dummy had followed Tom and Peter in, this allowed him to watch. When the explosion happened, he had been blinded, not realizing the it came from Lily, not Harry. The blindness lasted almost a full minute, listening to the brat squall. He noticed Lily was almost due to have a baby.

After a few minutes of spells and thoughts, he did a cesarean blasting, a no longer used spell, as females have more value now. He was tempted to make the baby a bond Phoenix like Ariana was, but then thought about it. He blood adopted her, then came back to compulse Sirius, so Hagrid had Harold. He seemed to put Harold on the steps, Minerva argued, Hagrid just cried. After they left, he set the wards to slowly build up an antipathy between the non blood related and the blood related. This made Vernon hate Harry and beat into submission, Petunia. Dudley was very confused, seeing his dad wife beat and devaste the freak. He helped protect his mum and tried to emulate his dad!

The more Dudley had his friends over, the more they changed into Harry's worst nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again once more! I only own the original characters, species, and the actions that happen in this story. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Permission is given to use any of my story, just add where you got it from. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but expect fun from writing!  
> This story might contain sexually graphic explicit material as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you 2 read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story characters are purely fictional any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, do not promote or condone the activities described herein. I would like to thank MissAnnThropic for the above laws disclaimer.Hope you enjoyed them. I make no money. I wish to thank everyone that inspired any and all of my works.


	11. The Evans From Smallville! Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little WOT Crossover, just as a little X-men and Smallville!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end, hopefully will be able to type it up.
> 
> -Have what will likely be the end. Just got out of hospital again with the same infection. If they take out the infected screw in my ankle, I might live, but don't expect more than a year or two.

They had Dudley and his group in other cars. He was not sure of what was going on. The three people in the car, had called him Lord Gryffindor. He had a strange thought of a group calling him the Dragon Reborn. He asked why they called him that. He was just Harry, Freak, or Boy! They were shocked somewhat. They said he was the Queens godson, while not magically binding. The Queen took her responsibilities seriously. Harry blinked and said magic is not real. Then the younger man of the three, in front of him, changed to look like Harry. Harry fainted. They told him after taking him to the Royal hospital, that the young man and John had went to collect the Dursley's as they were MI7. They figured that the head magical kidnapper would show up.

The door to his room had a SAS and disillusioned MI7 operative there to guard him. At #4 Privet drive, the old goat showed up, when the wards were being affected by a hateful magic user. Talk about Albus having broken the law. He cast an obliviate at Sam and John, thinking it was Harry and an unmarked Death Eater. The seven tranks, three tasers, and five stupify's hit the old man from behind and took him down.

That was when the four girls rushed in from the bushes and started kicking him. The sudden group of four with a phoenix had startled all the agents. Afterwards they talked about how vicious the girls had been. His balls would unlikely be able to work again. His nose, and teeth were so broken as to need magic to repair. They looked at the freshly woken Sam and said, your not our Harry. John recognised them as the kids from the zoo. They explained that they had triangulated approximately where he was and the zoo had given them the address. Then the phoenix flashed and all hell broke out at them appearing in the hospital room.

John had just been telling them that they would see him, after being checked out. He was a second to late. He called it in, which is why the sudden storm at the hospital. Meanwhile on the street called Privet drive, the inhabitants had watched the sudden influx of bobbies, an ambulance, SAS, and obvious MI5 (and 7) as they went into the house at #4. They watched them strip the old man they had taken down. Vernon stupidly tried to stop them and was stunned with tasers also. He was in the ambulance, while Petunia was in a marked bobbie car. Many were filming the goings on with cameras and phones. The neighbors were asked by several agents with several SAS, why they did help Lord Gryffindor or inform MI5 about him, since he was kidnapped.

They x-rayed everything they took off Dummydore, and removed two teeth that were still viable from his shattered mouth. They cut off his baby toe on his left foot to study how the bone was a portkey. Then they put him into a special building called the Phoenix House. It allowed them in, but not out. When he mumbled to summon Fawkes, they found a binding ring on his left leg, hidden by magic. It took them to use a precious resource. A meteor fragment that ate magic, but turned to a liquid and evaporated into thin air. Her Majesty's government had what was believed to be the only pound of it.

They had not realised that Harry had been damaged, almost unto death, when he was five. The frying pan to the head, had in fact killed him. Lily's protection and Vernon stomping on his chest created a CPR type of magic, that brought him back. Petunia though, had stopped hitting him after that and gave him a few small rewards, when no one else was about. She had seen the face that came out of the scar, had seen a white light Lily seem to breath into Harry. At this time a young girl was badly hurt when her mother was interrupted as she did some very powerful magic. The intruder caused a massive explosion, but the woman held it into the runic circle, she always used to prevent damage to the house above her. She would have gotten out barely hurt, but her daughter had come into the room, opening the seal and allowing her security wards to not kill the toad that fled.

In an alternate reality, where things were different as night and day, a youngish man and woman were going down river, alone in a small skiff. Rand do you see that. The tired looking young man replied that yes Min, he saw what they were coming to. It was a Dock, small isle in the river, a hut and three females weaving on three looms. One a teenager, one a mature women, and one an old crone. There skiff docks on its own. The old crone says, "Well met Rand and Min. You no longer have an important role"; the young girl cursing up a storm at her loom, interrupted the crone for a few seconds. "You will have no more children her Rand, I am sorry child, but in this reality, you cannot have his children." She kept weaving and the mature one spoke up. "But in another reality, the required Hero has been majorly damaged. He will now no longer succeed and the world with spiral into death and decay. But we can put you both there. You can have his children. Save the world and have a peaceful life, both of you having magic." The crone put in, "you are done with the pattern, but are unhappy you two do not have children."

Rand raised his eyes, looked at Min with extreme longing and agreed. He disappeared. The youngest was about to speak, when Min started cursing about sheppards and not talking to their wives.   
The youngest now said, "yes, the pattern is working there now, but you have to be going soon." Min was now a little scarred. "Now that the weave here is done for a while, you two could have aged here, but thought you would rather live with him for over a hundred years.   
It could be longer, but it depends on many things, including three other Ta'veren, one which is evil."

The youngest tells her. "You will be joining a seer, that has similar powers to yours, but has magic as well. She is damaged by a pink toad helping to kill her mother. The other two things I will tell you is that there, like here, you will be sharing him. But he will have plenty of time for you as you will remember what was and what is, but have the young girls memories as well. Rand will sense things, but until the evil one is gone, he will not remember much of things here. Her powers with yours will allow you to know who you will share him with and who you can trust. Once you are in this weave, the knots will dissolve." 

The crone just cackled, the mature one then spoke. "I tried to protect him and caused the snarls in the weave. He is our descendant, one of few left. He will face two evils, aside from the evil Ta'veren. He is the one who would try to be the equal of Ba'alzamon, he has split his soul six times on purpose, once accidentally. He went too far and has lost much intelligence, power, and sanity. Next is the supposed leader of the light; known as Ishamael, here, there known as Albus too many names Dumbledore. The last is the Nosferatu, the undead were Albus's lovers mistake. The living vampires are like the Lycans, not the werewolves, another accident. They are normal people who give pleasure, while they drink the cup they need to live.

There are many races on this planet, in this reality. You will see into other realities, sometimes, so be aware!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A split idea or Omake: The fates offer Min a deal, as Rand is reborn into another reality. He only survived three years without his magic. They were happy most of the time.She would become Luna when Luna's soul was ripped out of her body, by Delores Dementor. She would have all memories of herself and Luna, the power of an Aes Sedai. And would know Rands new name, Harry Potter. They plan Harry's death, as they have been killing off the better unspeakables. Xeno, her father is an unspeakable, just as her mum was. He will be given time off. This plus the head unspeakable Croaker telling him that with the new budget cuts, that Auroras, Hit wizards, and unspeakables were getting laid off. He tells Xeno to take his equipment with him, this tells Xeno something is wrong. He came home to his dead wife and unconscious daughter. The Quibbler still acted as a tabloid, but as before had hidden messages in the stories. The Illuminati are real, but are to keep evil at bay. Several societies are formed to fight the Nosferatu and werewolves that were not Lycans. Lycans are a reverse animagus. Animals that become humanoid. For this reason, Xeno found that Luna was not just Luna, but sensed no evil. When she started to tell him that they were planning to kill Harry Potter, he came up with the plan to be a bit of a crazy person. He hoped it would work, as his daughter was joined with someone inside her and wanted him to help protect Harry Bloody Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed them. I make no money. I wish to thank everyone that inspired any and all of my works. My heart is down to twenty percent use and I'm a type I diabetic, so have fun if you take any story to use. Just send me a PM so I might be able to read it, before I go on the next great adventure. I say this is finished, just to add more!


End file.
